Don't Forget To Remember Me
by Tnmamabear2
Summary: SEQUEL to "Letting Go Is Hard To Do" AU This takes place about 1 month after Lucy joins Rittenhouse...They travel to 1979 to try once more to end Rittenhouse, upon returning to present day, everyone's world is different. Lucy discovers a life changing situation!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story "Letting Go Is Hard To Do". It will help if you read that one first, but you should be able to follow along okay on this one, without reading Letting Go Is Hard To Do.**

Lucy Preston stood alone in Benjamin Cahill's living room. It was just over a month ago now that this same man tried to kill her, and would have, if it had not been for Wyatt Logan. Wyatt had protected her, had taken the bullet for her and paid the ultimate price. Now, here she was standing in the killer's living room with a plastered on smile trying to act civil and nice. Everything in her wanted to smuggle a gun in here and kill the bastard now, but she knew she couldn't. That wouldn't bring Wyatt back.

 _After Wyatt's funeral, Lucy had made the decision to join Rittenhouse. It wasn't a decision she made by choice, but was necessary. Now, Cahill wouldn't have a reason to kill anyone else Lucy loved. Her family and friends would be safe once again. Perhaps, she could even discover the secret to ending Rittenhouse, for good._

"Here you go, Lucy. The hot tea you requested." Cahill said, coming in from the kitchen with a tray that held the tea and two tea cups along with honey and lemon.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled, strolling over to the coffee table to fix herself a cup of tea. "Tell me more about Rittenhouse, Father?" Lucy asked, picking up her tea cup and walking around the room, looking at photos and artifacts, "Who all are members?"

"Today, we have over two hundred key members all over the world, including the President of the United States, senators and congressmen, a few generals in the US Army, then some members don't hold such high positions, they are doctors, lawyers, judges, and some are just every day people, like you and me, Lucy." Cahill smiled.

"How does one become Rittenhouse?" She asked, "I met David Rittenhouse, he wasn't...as kind as you are." she choose her words carefully.

"In David's time, things were different. Rittenhouse was just getting started up and the world views were very different then they are today. People in general came a long way, as did we. David Rittenhouse was the founder and he had many followers. When he was killed, his son took off and was killed.. David's daughter, Jennifer Waters took over. His other daughter, Rebekah married a Cahill. Michael Cahill. They continued under their father's name and gained followers on a daily basis. There were members and there were followers. Anyone could be a follower, they only practiced the beliefs and laws of Rittenhouse and sometimes would carry out orders for Rittenhouse. To be a member, you had to be born into it, like you." Ben smiled.

"So, everyone named Cahill and Waters is Rittenhouse? What about Christopher Rittenhouse?" Lucy asked, picking up a picture and looking at it.

"Not quiet. A lot of Cahill and Waters is Rittenhouse, but a lot of our members have different last names due to marriage. Christopher Rittenhouse is a decedent of David's brother, James. We don't judge here, male or female you are a full member. It's not passed down only to the sons, it is passed down to the children and then whoever they marry and their children become Rittenhouse by birth. We keep the organization hidden until the children are old enough to understand the importance of such a thing."

"Where was this taken?" Lucy asked, looking at a picture, "Is this you?"

Cahill took the picture and looked at it with a smile, "That was one of our meeting of the members. We have a meeting every twenty five years. All the members come together to discuss topics important to us. This one was August 15, 1979 at Hearst Greek Theater in Berkeley. This was me in front of the Theater. Our last one was July 6, 2004 in New York. Our next one will be in 2029, a place and date will be set when the time gets closer."

"You said Rittenhouse did good, despite what Flynn has told me. What exactly does Rittenhouse do?"

"First and foremost, we protect our families." Ben stated, "Anyone born into Rittenhouse along with their spouses and children have ultimate protection. We have power and money to do whatever needs to be done. Our children get the best of education, the best houses to live in, the best of everything. We have the power to travel anywhere we want in the world. Second, we protect America and it's Citizens. People without our vast knowledge don't understand what is good for them, so we influence people and make those decisions for them, but they think they are still in control. They think they made their decisions." Cahill smiled, "We also donate a portion of our money to charities that are important to us." he added.

Lucy placed the picture back and offered him a small smile, "What will my role be?"

"Whatever you like it to be. You are my daughter. I love you. You have just as much power as I do, dear. You want something done you come to me and I will help you with the connections you need to get it done. Before too long, you will know your way around Rittenhouse and you will be able to make your own decisions and choose your own connections. I will keep you under my wing until you gain the full knowledge of our wonderful organization."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled, "Tell me, how did you and my mother meet?"

Cahill laughed, "I actually met her after our members meeting in Berkeley. We got done with our meeting and I was on my way to find some supper and I ran right into her. She had her arms loaded with books and spilled them on the ground. I picked them up for her and asked her to dinner. We became friendly, but I had to return home. We stayed in contact in a friendly manner, I offered to help pay off her student debt in 1983 when she hit hard times. She accepted and things went a little further then any of us really planned on. She wasn't ready for commitment, though she told me about you two months later. I gave her a sum of money to help get everything needed for you, I gave her money for your college before you were ever born. She didn't want me to be a part of your life, and I respected her wishes, though I always kept a eye on you, made sure you were okay. You after all, were my baby girl."

Cahill put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I always wanted my father to walk me down the aisle at my wedding...I am glad I finally know my true dad and I know who I am. Now, what are we going to about Flynn? If he's left to go on about this rampage, he could destroy our family! I am afraid of what he may have already done to us."

"Flynn needs to be dealt with and quickly. He is poisoning minds against Rittenhouse. If it takes killing his mother before he is born, then so be it. We need to preserve our family first and foremost."

"I don't know about these new people they got in at Mason. Do they really understand Flynn? I knew we were just starting too. I think he was actually starting to trust us. Now they have two new people. How is that working?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, not so well I am afraid. The solider is a lousy shot, either that or he is missing on purpose. The historian is more concerned about 'visiting' the time then actually focusing on the mission ahead. You, Lucy, you were good. I wish you would consider joining the team again."

"No...I am done with time travel. I don't want nothing else to do with it, period. However, I will consider consulting with Agent Christopher and this new team. Rufus knows me and trusts me. Maybe I can help get the other two's head in the game."

"I believe you might, if you are up to it." Cahill smiled, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "I am very proud of the beautiful young woman you have grown into. You are a great addition to Rittenhouse."

"Thank you, father." Lucy smiled, "I hope to do my family proud." she held her head up. "I will see you later, dad. I think I will have a discussion with this Mason Industries team."

I I I 

Lucy pulled her car into the cemetery and parked as close as she could to the grave, slowly she walked to the cold gray stone and sat on the ground, leaning against the headstone and breaking down in tears. Her mind drifted back to their last week together.

 _After Wyatt found out that it wouldn't be possible to get Jessica back, at least, not without erasing Lucy, he decided it was time to say good-bye to Jessica and move on. From that moment on, it was like her and Wyatt were inseparable. Benjamin Cahill had been hounding Lucy to join Rittenhouse and Rufus and Jiya almost lost their lives. It was a warning sent to Lucy. Her mother almost lost her life as well. Wyatt, he had tried to keep her safe, wanted to get her out of town but she refused to run. She wanted to fight Rittenhouse. Their last night together, Wyatt had rented a yacht for a romantic cruise on the bay._

 _To this day she still didn't know how they found out about the yacht and planted that bomb. As if that wasn't enough, just as they thought they had survived it, Cahill was there on his boat. The look on his face of pure enjoyment sent shivers down Lucy's spin. He gave her the choice, Rittenhouse or death. She refused to ever accept Rittenhouse. The rest seemed to be a blur. The gun firing, Wyatt shielding her body, and then she felt him go limp and sink below the surface. She tried desperately to pull him up. It was only a minute later before the police arrived. They were a minute too late. Cahill had done his damage and was long gone. She didn't dare ever tell the police the truth. Not if she wanted to keep her mother and friends safe._

"I am so sorry for all this Wyatt, and I know you probably are disappointed in me for joining my father, but I remember what you told me once, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. If I am a part of Rittenhouse like my father wants, then my mom, Rufus, Jiya, even Agent Christopher will be safe. He won't have any reason to target my friends anymore. Trust me, Wyatt...I will get you back and I will end Rittenhouse, for good."

She had been waiting and planning out her move. She had talked to her father and tried to gain as much information as possible. He didn't trust her at first. She knew he had her followed for the first couple weeks. Her house was being watched and her cell phone along with home phone and computer had a bug in them. He could listen to her every phone call, see what she was looking up on the computer, and even hear what was being said in her house. She knew this, thanks to a device Agent Christopher once gave her to check for bugs. Now, he seemed to trust her more after their friendly talk this morning. She was rather certain she didn't have someone following her any longer, but the bugs, she knew were still in place. Lucy stood, determined as she took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. It was time that she put her plan into motion.

"Agent Christopher," the lady answered.

"Denise...I need to talk to you." she stated slowly, her voice even and determined.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you okay?" Agent Denise Christopher was over joyed to her from her friend, but she wondered why she was calling. Was she in trouble? Last they talked was over a month ago at Wyatt's funeral when Lucy boldly stated she would join Rittenhouse.

"Yeah, I am okay. Now that I am a part of Rittenhouse, I just wanted to know what you guys are doing about Flynn? Is he still destroying America?"

Denise frowned, "Um, we have Rufus and a new solider along with a new historian on the job. He has traveled a few times, but we kept history intact. What is going on?"

Lucy was silent, "As my father's daughter, and former employee of Mason, don't you think I should meet this team of yours?"

"Um...well, if you wish to. Yes, we could bring you on as an adviser if you wish. You told me you were done with Mason..."

"I'll be stopping by to meet with them, shortly." Lucy barked.

"Who was THAT?" Mason asked sternly.

"Lucy. She wants to check in on our new team. She's concerned about her father's business."

"Hmm..." Mason nodded, turning and walking back to his office. He would monitor this new situation.

Denise had Rufus along with Jacob and Nancy, the new solider and historian were there and waiting when Lucy walked in forty five minutes later.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" Rufus smiled.

"How's the missions going?" Lucy asked, "What have you found out about Flynn?"

Rufus looked puzzled, "Um, same as when we were a team. We manage to salvage history, but Flynn always gets away. This is Jacob, he worked with Wyatt in the Seals. And this is Nancy. She was actually one of your mother's students."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy nodded, sitting down next to Rufus. "Flynn is not only a danger to America, he is a danger to my family. Somehow, he has gotten the notation that my family is a danger. Perhaps, he has spoken to one of you about Rittenhouse, as he did with me. He tried to poison my mind into thinking Rittenhouse was some secret, evil organization. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Flynn wants to destroy my family, and I am not going to let that happen." she said firmly.

Rufus felt a hand on his leg and reached down as a piece of paper was shoved into his hand. He carefully slipped it into his pocket, his facial expression never changing.

"He has spoken of Rittenhouse to me," Jacob, the new soldier admitted, "He told me Rittenhouse killed his family, killed the last soldier. He also told me about you, how you worked with him before but you abandoned everything to join Rittenhouse, even though they killed the man you loved."

Lucy bit back her tears, "I failed to protect the man I loved. I don't know who killed him, but it wasn't Rittenhouse. Same as it wasn't Rittenhouse who killed Flynn's family. Flynn killed his family."

"Why does he have such a thing for Rittenhouse then?" Nancy asked, "If he killed his own family, why is he hell bent on killing those responsible?"

"It's his excuse." Lucy glared, "Excuse for a reason to kill and destroy America's history. Nothing more. It would be best if you have no more interactions with Flynn again." Lucy stood, "That will be all, good luck on your missions."

Rufus nodded and walked out of the room first, followed by the two new team members.

"Lucy..what was that all about?" Agent Christopher asked, her voice a mixture of hurt, confusion, and worry.

"Ask Rufus." Lucy whispered, turning and strolling out the door.

Mason was watching the scene unfold from his office window. Once Lucy was out of the building, he picked up the phone, "Lucy was here. I believe she is committed to Rittenhouse. She informed the team on how dangerous Flynn was and that anything he told them on Rittenhouse was a lie. She even denied you killing Wyatt."

"That's my girl. I knew she would come around to me." Benjamin Cahill smiled, "We keep the bugs in place though, we can lose the tail."

"Understood," Mason nodded.

"Rufus..." Agent Christopher was chasing him down the hall, "What the hell was that all about with Lucy? She said to ask you?"

Rufus looked around nervously, "I don't know, but, I am going to Moe's for lunch." he nodded towards the door and gave the agent a look as if to say 'Come with me."

Denise nodded and watched him go before returning to the control room.

"Are we free to go?" Jacob asked the agent soon as she returned.

"Yeah, go ahead. I am going out for lunch. We will call you if Flynn travels again. Until then, you are free."

She picked up her pocketbook, glanced around and eased her way out the door.

I I I

Rufus was sitting in a corner booth of Moe's when Denise walked in half an hour later. She spotted him quickly and slide into the booth across from him.

"So, what was up with Lucy?" she asked, anxious.

"Lucy slipped me this note. I didn't look at it until I got here." Rufus handed Denise the slip of paper.

 _I need your help. I only joined Rittenhouse to protect those I love. They had been following me, my phone is tapped. I need for us to team up with Flynn. You, me, Flynn take the mother ship. Agent Christopher could help us arrange the meeting. 1979 is another Rittenhouse meeting of all key members, including my father. I want to help Flynn kill them. Yes, I know the cost, but it will bring Wyatt back and will protect anyone else from getting involved with Rittenhouse. I will be at the Oakland Warehouse tomorrow night at 5pm. Try to get Flynn to be there too._

Rufus and Denise looked at each other, "Does she know that she will cease to exist?" Denise asked.

"Well, technically, she won't." Rufus pointed out. "If she is in 1979 when Rittenhouse is killed, including her father, she won't just vanish. She will still exist, even when she travels back to the present day, she will exist, but no one will know anything about her. There will be no records, no nothing."

Denise looked sad, "She will lose everything, her career, her mother, Wyatt will be alive but won't know her, I won't even know her." Denise said sadly.

"If we do this, we need to have a plan in place to help Lucy with identity, get her career back, a place to stay, everything. Flynn has at least some access to creating ID's. He's used them before." Rufus pointed out.

"Yeah, but we need to have her in the system. We need her SS Number and everything. We need to have all her credentials so she can go back to teaching or whatever she wants to do with them."

"Can you help with that?" Rufus asked.

"I could...but the problem will be it has to be done to the system AFTER she returns, and I won't know nothing about her. I don't even know if there will be a Mason Industries or if I will be here when she returns."

Rufus thought for a moment, "The mother ship has four seats. We take you with us?" he offered.

Denise thought about this for a moment and was filled with fear. If they were taking out Rittenhouse, it would have a major impact on the United States. Rittenhouse was everywhere though the government. What if she didn't work at Homeland Security anymore? What if she never met her wife or adopted the kids. What if she herself ceased to exist?

"Denise?" Rufus questioned, "What are we going to do?"

"I'll call Flynn and get the meeting set up. Let me think about the rest of it." she stated.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and thank you to everyone who favorite and followed! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! I love reading your reviews, they are great inspiration! I am really sad about tonight's show being the season final! I am hoping they #RenewTimeless soon! Too much suspense!**

Lucy stood alone in the abandoned Oakland Warehouse. She felt certain that Rufus had gotten the note and he read it. She wondered what would happen next? Did he agree with her? Would he contact Flynn?

"Hello?" Rufus called stepping cautiously into the warehouse.

"Rufus! Thank you for coming!" Lucy hurried from behind a empty crate and ran over to hug her friend, tears in her eyes. "They've been following me, they've got a tap on my phone. Every time I turn around they are there. They're even watching my house! I am so sorry about the way I talked to you guys today. I don't know Jacob or Nancy but they seemed really nice. I am sorry I had to do that but I had to put on a show. I know Mason would be watching."

"Shh, it's okay. You sure no one followed you here?"

Lucy nodded, "I am sure. Since my little stint yesterday I haven't had a tail. I am certain my phone is still bugged though and I still see a car around my house."

"Good, cause, I got company coming." Rufus smiled.

"Flynn?" she asked hopefully. She needed Flynn to be in on this. There was no one else they could trust willing and capable of taking out the mass of people they were planning on killing.

"And Agent Christopher." he grinned, "You want to do this thing, we're going to figure it out. I think Denise is going to help us with trying to keep at least some of your identity intact."

"Thank you." Lucy gave him a grateful smile, "I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Well, you had us worried there for a little while. Since...well, since what happened with Wyatt, none of us seen or heard from you. Then you announce you were going to join Rittenhouse. I tried calling even stopped by. You were never home or were hiding from us. Your mother said she didn't even see you anymore." Rufus turned Lucy around to look at him,"You know once you return to the present, no one will remember you. Not even Wyatt. There will be no record whatsoever of you."

"I know," Lucy said with tears in her eyes, "I hate that I blocked my mother out like that, especially since she's going to lose me and never know I existed soon. But I couldn't face people and keep talking about what happened. Everyone kept asking if I was okay, if they could do anything for me, if I wanted to talk about it...I didn't. I wasn't ready and I knew I had to focus on getting closer to Rittenhouse if I was going to take them down."

Flynn walked in with a grin, "You see, Lucy. I told you we would work together to end Rittenhouse. What do you have planned?"

"I would like to know the same thing." Agent Christopher walked into the room.

Lucy took a deep breath, "I know their was a meeting of the members on August 15, 1979 at Hearst Greek Theater in Berkeley. I want to go there and end Rittenhouse. It's literally our last chance to have them all together."

Flynn licked his lips as he paced the room, "You certain all the members will be there?" he asked.

"Yes. My father was there, as were ALL the key Rittenhouse members. We wiped them out, Rittenhouse is done with." Lucy said.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Flynn asked.

"That's where I need you." Lucy looked at him, "What do you suggest? We're talking about over hundred members. We can't just barge in and shoot them."

"You know if you do this..." Flynn started.

"Yes, I know. I take myself out of existence. I don't care. I want to end Rittenhouse and I want Wyatt to have his life back, even if I can't be in it any longer." Lucy sighed, "Maybe he will get the chance to live a happy life with Jessica and never remember the pain he went though losing her."

"I am willing to help." Agent Christopher chimed in, "When we do this thing Rufus will pilot the ship. I am going to go along for the ride, so when we come back I will remember Lucy. If I still have a position in the government when we get back, I can help her with getting her identity back. At least as far as records go. Her mother and Wyatt will never remember her."

"I want to make sure my mother meets Henry Wallace at UC Berkeley too. They met there at 1979 as well. Before we leave, they met. I want Amy back, even if she never knows me."

Flynn nodded, "We can do that, and I'll agree to Agent Christopher and Rufus coming." he said calmly. For the first time, he seemed kind, gentle, and calm, "I just want my family back, the same as Lucy wants Wyatt and Amy back."

"Alright, before we do this, we need to stock a few things in the mother ship. We are planning on taking out A LOT of people and we don't know how history is going to change." Agent Christopher stated.

"What do we need?" Flynn asked, pacing, his heart beating faster. Finally, he was closer then he had ever been to ending Rittenhouse and getting his family back.

"All four of us will want to pack our ID's, social security cards, birth certificates, any kind of college degrees we have. Take as much money as you can from your bank accounts, any photos you want to keep of people you love, especially you Lucy." Agent Christopher stated, "We know when we return, no one will know Lucy and she will have no accounts, no house, no education record, nothing. We don't know if the same might happen to any of us, so be prepared. When you take the money out of your accounts, take cash. No checks, no cashier checks. Nothing you will need an ID for."

"We need to consider that Mason Industries might not exist when we get back. It is completely funded by Rittenhouse, if we wipe them out, we might destroy Mason too." Rufus said, looking at Flynn, "Where do you keep the mother ship?"

"Right now, she's only about an hour and half north of here, hidden in Point Reyes Park." Flynn stated, "When we come back, we can land pretty much anywhere. Since the mother ship will be with us in 1979, it should be okay. The lifeboat might cease to exist."

"Let's go to the mother ship where it is at now and we will return there. We only take one vehicle though as to not draw any suspicion." Denise said.

"When do we do this? Now?" Flynn asked, anxious to get his family back.

"We need time to collect all of our paper work we will need and take money from the bank accounts. Say good bye to your loved ones because if we do this thing, there's no promise they will be the same when we return. Take the money out last, because if Rittenhouse is watching anyone, it will draw suspension soon as you draw out large sums of money. If everyone can end up here this time tomorrow, without your cars, I will pick you up. Remember, we're taking one vehicle and withdraw your money last. Take all paper work that is important to you as well as any pictures you want to hold on to. Any of us could be wiped out of history."

"What do we about Mason? He'll see the ship leave, and I won't be here." Rufus asked.

"Rufus, you and Jiya are going to be out of town. You both are off the next couple days anyway, you went out of town. You should fill her in on what's going on. I am going to be sick, I'll have my doctor cover for me there. They don't have another pilot on the ready, they shouldn't be able to follow us."

Lucy took a deep breath, she was with Flynn on this one, she was ready to go now.

"Should we bring in Jacob and Nancy on this? At least tell them what is going on? They both already sympathize with Flynn." Rufus stated.

"I wouldn't." Lucy spoke up, "But it is up to you and Denise. You two know them better. I would be afraid of if Rittenhouse over hears or has your phones tapped. What if they decide to report it to Conner Mason before we get gone?"

"She's right," Agent Christopher agreed, "I like them and I trust them, however, the less people who know about this the better. We don't want any interference until we get this done."

Rufus nodded in agreement. Their argument made sense. He liked Jacob and Nancy. They were good, just as good as Lucy and Wyatt were, but not the same. He had a special connection with Lucy and Wyatt that no one else would share. They had been though a lot and were the first team to travel together. "What are we going to do about Lucy when we get back? She'll need a place to stay." Rufus went on to the next problem.

"She could stay with me, if I still have a place." Agent Christopher looked at Lucy. There was a lot of uncertainty going into this mission.

"She could stay with me too." Rufus added, we have a spare bedroom upstairs.

"She could stay with me." Flynn spoke up, "Actually, if we do this thing and we come back and any of you are without a home, you can stay with me. I am not a bad guy. I just want my family back and I want the son of a bitch that killed them dead."

"Ditto that." Lucy stated.

"We're a team then?" Rufus asked, a smile coming to his face.

"We're a team!" Agent Christopher agreed.

"Team." Lucy stated, "Now exactly how are we going to do this?"

"Leave that to me. It will be done." Flynn promised. "This should be easier without you guys trying to stop me." he smirked.

"And guys..." Agent Christopher called out, "Make sure you have time appropriate clothing with you. There's a vintage shop down on West Main."

The three muttered their agreement as they began to break up and head out.

"Same time, same place tomorrow." Agent Christopher called, a tear in her eye. Each of them had a lot on the line and could lose everything. It was a big risk, but a risk with taking if it meant their loved ones would be safe again.

I I I

Lucy found herself back at the cemetery early the next morning, kneeling beside Wyatt's grave. A cool breeze blew though the trees, rustling the leaves and gently creased Lucy's face. She imagined it was Wyatt's touch as he flew down to sit next to her.

"I am going to do this and help Flynn. You will have your life back, but you won't remember me. I will always love you Wyatt Logan. Perhaps we will cross each others paths one day. I hope you have a happy life. Whatever you do with it, stay away from Mason Industries, if it even exists in the next time line. Thank you for what you did. Now, it's my turn to repay the favor. I will never forget you, Wyatt. She kissed the cold stone softly as she stood and walked away."

"Hey..." Flynn spoke, causing Lucy to jump.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, startled.

"Same as you. I am visiting my family, saying my good-byes in hopes that when I return, they will be in my arms again." he smiled sadly, "Wanna walk with me?"

Lucy glanced around nervously, but didn't see any sign of anyone else in the cemetery.

"Sure," she shrugged, following him a bit nervous.

"You're willing to risk everything to end Rittenhouse, huh?" Flynn finally said after a moment of silence.

"I am willing to risk everything to bring Wyatt back." she corrected him, "And yes, to end Rittenhouse. They're the reason he's dead."

"I don't mean to be rude, but now you understand how I feel?" Flynn said softly.

"Sadly, yes, I do. It's something you can't understand until it happens to you. When Wyatt died, I vowed I would do whatever it took to bring him back,even if it means killing people in the past, regardless of what effect it will have on our future. I only draw the line at killing innocent people. If they aren't Rittenhouse I don't want to kill them."

"I understand. That's a mistake I've made myself and I regret it. I promise you, if we don't have to kill innocent people we won't. Only Rittenhouse."

"How do you plan on killing over a hundred people?" Lucy asked.

"I have it worked out. My plan will be quick, will destroy everyone in the theater and won't harm innocent people. I will get it set up with Rufus' help. You and Agent Christopher can go make sure your mom meets that Henry guy. When we meet up again, I will be ready to put my plan in action as we head to the mother ship."

"Was any of this in my journal that you keep with you?" she asked softly.

"Not exactly. Wyatt never was killed while you wrote in your journal. We did try to take out Rittenhouse though, and it failed." Flynn said sadly.

"How so?" Lucy asked.

"I can't tell you everything, besides, a lot of things are different in this time line." Flynn said.

"Listen, if I am going to do this I am going to be erased from History. I think I deserve to know where this Journal came from and what happened in it." Lucy held her ground. She was tired of all of this 'can't tell you what you wrote in the future' stuff.

Flynn sighed, "You gave it to me. You traveled to the present and gave me the journal with all the information you had in it regarding Rittenhouse and the missions. You've been down this road before. You, Wyatt, Rufus, Agent Christopher. History keeps repeating until the time line changes."

"I thought we couldn't travel to a place where we already exist. But I had to have given it to you in the present, right?"

"Those are guidelines, not rules. You knew where we were on August 30th, 2016. It wasn't in the graveyard where I always go to visit my family. On August 30th, 2016, your present self was at seminar in Arizona honoring your ailing mother. Your future self KNEW that, so it was safe to wait in the graveyard for me to visit my wife and daughter's grave. You approached me with the journal and told me to read it and it would help US end Rittenhouse. We were working together in the time line you visited from, but we didn't have your journal and therefor, we didn't know all the information that you had written."

Lucy shook her head. "So we can travel to the past, but we can't meet ourselves there. We have worked together before, but I don't recall any of it because it's a different time line. It's just one big never ending circle."

"I know, time travel. It's mind blowing, isn't it?" Flynn grinned.

"WHY would I give you the journal now though? Why did I travel from the future to now to give you the journal? How far in the future?

"I am not sure exactly how far. Several years I assume. You gave me the journal because you and Wyatt had a little girl. She was four years old when Rittenhouse killed her. Her name was Shawna Jean. Jean was your mother's middle name. Shawna is Wyatt's sister's name."

"Sister? I didn't know he HAD a sister. She wasn't at the funeral. We didn't have any information on Wyatt's family. That's why the funeral was delayed a little longer. We announced it in the surrounding papers. He never talked to me about a sister." Tears came to Lucy's eyes. Her and Wyatt had a daughter. She was killed, prompting her to travel to present day and give Flynn the journal. Wyatt had a sister, a sister who didn't know he was dead.

"His sister and his mother lived in Oregon. They don't stay in contact much. Wyatt's parents divorced when he was young. His mother moved to Oregon and took his sister. Wyatt stayed in California with his father. They parents never really got along but Wyatt never forgot his sister. He tried to contact her but couldn't locate her. She probably was married. His mother passed away about five years before he tried to contact his sister."

"Is his father still alive?" Lucy asked.

"No, he died right before Wyatt joined the SEALS. It was part of the reason why he joined. He felt he had nothing left to live for, so why not go all out." Flynn stated. "It was all in your journal. You and Wyatt had tried to find his sister and you wrote about all the pain Wyatt had throughout his life. You thought all that would be eased by the birth of your daughter, but then Rittenhouse killed her."

"I never knew any of this. I mean, Wyatt never talks about his family." Lucy gasped.

"I guess he didn't tell you yet." Flynn shrugged, "After all you two had just gotten together. When you gave the journal to me, you two had been married for quiet a few years."

"So Wyatt and I were married and had a little girl?" Lucy's eyes filled with tears. They would never be married now. They would never have a family. When she returned from 1979 Wyatt wouldn't know who she was. He probably would be with Jessica."

"You ready to go though with this? Any one you want to say a last good-bye too?"

"I'd like to have lunch with my mother one more time." Lucy stated."

Flynn nodded, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I am ready to end this thing once and for all." Lucy nodded her goodbye and then hurried home for one last outing with her mom. She knew it would be the last time they ever saw each other again.

III

"Mom? Hey Mom? You home?" Lucy called, coming though the door.

"I am here, Lucy. What's wrong?" Carolyn stepped out from the kitchen in confusion.

"Come on, I am taking you out to lunch." she smiled, hugging her mother.

"Lucy? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I just want us to spend the day together...lunch, maybe a little shopping?" Lunch shrugged.

"We never do things like that."

"I know. That's why I want to today." Lucy smiled, "Please, come on mom. Mother daughter day."

"Oh alright. Let me freshen up a bit and we'll go into town, maybe down to the river walk?"

"OH! The river walk would be great! It's such a beautiful day." She agreed with a grin and clapping of hands.

"Okay Lucy." Carolyn shook her head, "I'll be ready in a minute."

Lucy took the moment to look around the living room. She selected a photo album and scanned though it quickly, there was a picture of her mother holding her as little baby, and several of her throughout her childhood with her mother and some friends, there was a school picture in there for every year. Lucy slipped it into her over sized pocketbook, which already held all of her other important papers. She spotted the more recent photo of her and her mother. The one that used to include Amy before their mother got so sick. She stuffed that photo frame into her pocketbook as well. This was going to be her life now, reduced to whatever a over sized pocketbook would hold.

"I 'am ready dear!" Carolyn came down the stairs and paused, noticing the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Lucy, is everything really okay?" she asked.

"Yeah mom. Fine. Just remembering some old memories."

"You miss him, don't you?" Carolyn asked, "You know, you can talk to me anytime you are ready. I am sure Wyatt was a special young man."

"Yeah mom. He was, very special." she hugged her mother close to her, "But today is about you and me, so...let's go have some fun." she plastered on her best smile.

I I I

Rufus sat on Jiya's sofa, his arm wrapped around her.

"You have to do this?" She asked him, tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I have to be there for Lucy, we're still a team, even if she doesn't work at Mason. She has the right idea, even if it involves killing people. Flynn has promised no one would be harm other then Rittenhouse. And we're going to get Amy back."

Jiya nodded, "Then go for it. Just always remember, I love you. If anything happens, I'll always love you."

Rufus kissed her softly, "And I'll always love you. If there is no Mason when we get back, I will find you. I promise."

Jiya nodded, "What do you need from me?"

"When the mother ship leaves, Mason will be calling. Of course I can't answer the phone. They will probably call you looking for me. Tell them we are in Las Vegas and I am currently at the poker table. No cell phones allowed. Tell them I will get back with them as soon as the poker game is over."

Jiya nodded, "Okay, I can do that."

"That's my girl." Rufus kissed her again, "I will come back to you, I promise."

"I know." she smiled, snuggling against his chest and enjoying this moment, not knowing when or if she'd ever be here again with him.

I I I 

Lucy had packed what she could of her life into her over sized pocketbook. She had all of her identification papers, her school degrees, the photo album and photo frame from her mother's house, the locket with Amy's picture in it around her neck, she was wearing her high school ring and a bracelet her mother got her on Christmas. She also added a few photos taken of her, Wyatt and Rufus. Last thing she did was close out her bank account, stuffing the cash in her pocketbook then taking the city bus to within a few blocks of the warehouse. She walked from there, ducking into the dark empty building.

Once inside the warehouse, Lucy got rid of her overcoat, revealing the dark red pants and teal blue shirt she had dressed into.

"Hello again," Flynn smiled. "Nice outfit." He was dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and a black and white sued jacket.

"How long you been here?" she asked.

"A few hours. I am anxious to get going. Besides, I got everything packed last night and I had already had my account closed years ago." he grinned.

"Figured." she shook her head and checked her watch. It was almost time for the others to show. She paced nervously, worried that Rittenhouse would know she closed her account.

"Hey guys." Rufus slipped into the building, he was wearing a white shirt, brown blazer, and blue jeans.

Lucy and Flynn nodded. He looked nervous too.

"Did you close your account too?" Lucy asked.

Rufus nodded, "I kept some, but most of it I had transferred to my mom's account. I spent most the day with mom and David." he looked sad, "I am going to miss them if anything happens."

"I know." Lucy said tears in her eyes, "Saying good bye to my mom for the last time ever was the hardest thing I ever had to do. At least she will never know about me. She will never miss me."

Rufus gave Lucy a hug, "It'll be okay. I know what you are giving up is the hardest thing anyone could ever do. It just goes to prove how much you love Wyatt."

"He gave his life for me. Least I can do is return the favor. He'll have Jessica back and his life back and things will be right again."

"I hope so." Rufus nodded.

They heard a car engine outside and peeked out. It was Agent Christopher. She stopped near the door and the three quickly entered the car and they took off quickly. She also was dressed in style with a white ruffled shirt, a lime green vest and black pants.

"Everyone got things settled?" she asked once on the freeway.

The three mumbled "yeah."

"Good." Denise smiled. The setting sun reflecting off of the car as they headed North seemed to say it all. The sun was setting on this time line and no one knew what to expect when they returned.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to review, favorite and follow! Your reviews are a great motivation for writing! Hope everyone continues to enjoy.**

 **I did research on how far away these places were from each other and I also researched how far one could hear a gunshot. It is possible to hear a gunshot from a mile away if the conditions are right, so for the sake of the story, the conditions were right at this particular time.**

 **Also, forget everything you saw in the final because this story is going in a little different direction then the final did, but I am going to to try to stay true to the character, so in the next two chapters you might see some character changes.**

 **I am not writing anything in this story that will be a spoiler to people who haven't seen the final yet.**

"What do you mean she closed her account?" Benjamin Cahill was furious. The bank president had just called him to inform him that Lucy closed her account and took all of the money in cash.

"She stated she was moving." the president said, "Legally we couldn't stop her. She signed and had all the legal paperwork to close it. We couldn't deny it."

"Where was she going?" Cahill asked.

"She didn't say. I had tried to talk to her about it, but she just stated a change of scenery."

"She double crossed me! She's back to working with that Rufus and team again." Cahill gritted his teeth, "Keep me updated if you get any wind of where she went!"

Cahill quickly ended the call and dialed a new number, "Mason...what did you pick up from the bugs today?"

"Um, nothing out of the way. Lucy went out to lunch with her mother and shopping. That's about all. She didn't call anyone or receive any calls. What's up?"

"See if you can get her tracked. Find her and put a trail on her. Take her out along with that Agent Christopher and Rufus first chance. Alert our followers."

"Yes, sir. What happened?" Mason asked.

"Don't ask me questions! You do as I say!" Cahill thundered then ended the call.

Conner Mason glared at his phone. He didn't like taking orders. He liked it less when his friends were in danger and no reason was given. Suddenly, his phone hit the floor with a crash, "Opps," Mason grinned, stepping on it, "Guess I'll have to get a new phone before I make any calls."

 **I I I**

It was dark when they arrived at the edge of the Point Reyes park. Denise parked the car and the group grabbed their one bag as they exited the car.

"It's this way. Maybe an hour walk." Flynn stated, taken a unmarked off the trail path that lead up a steep slope, followed the shore line for a bit and then a steep slide down to a hidden rock out cropping. There, they got a glimpse of the mother ship.

Quickly the team entered the ship and Rufus got started in preparing them to travel to 1979, Berkeley.

With their bags of memories safely secured the team began buckling themselves in.

This was where Lucy really missed Wyatt. He always buckled her in and pulled twice to make sure it was secure.

"Ready?" Rufus asked.

The three nodded and braced themselves as the machine spun and shot backwards though time and space. It was only a few seconds later when the spinning stopped. Lucy was grateful that the mother ship was a little smoother then the life boat was. It was bigger and more comfortable as well.

Flynn was the first to open the door. They had landed in middle of the Claremont Canyon Regional Preserve.

"Are we going to be okay here?" Agent Christopher asked. It looked like a wilderness area, but being a preserve, people were sure to be around.

"We'll be fine." Flynn stated.

"1979 it wasn't that popular and this is an area closed to the public." Rufus added.

"What's the plan from here?" Denise asked, her head still spinning from the trip.

"We'll walk together to the California Memorial Stadium. It's about a half hour walk." Flynn stated, "From there, Rufus and I will make our way to the Hearst Greek Theater while Lucy and Denise go to UC. Both are about another half hour walk. We meet back at the Memorial Stadium in exactly two hours."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucy agreed.

The three mostly stayed silent as they followed a map Flynn had, leading them towards the Stadium.

"Oh my God! That's Michael Jackson's song, 'Don't Stop Til You Get Enough'!" Rufus looked on in amazement as a young man walked by them with a carry along cassette player.

"Yeah, Dude. It like, just came out a few days ago. Totally rad!" the man grinned, "you should get a cassette."

"Um...yeah, sure." Rufus nodded. He remembered cassette tapes when he was a kid and the boom boxes. He remembered when they first came out with CD's and then DVD's. He was upset at first because he loved the VHS. Now, he didn't know what he ever did without CD's and DVD's. How times have changed over the past thirty years, without the help of a time machine. He couldn't help but wonder what they would change today.

"Alright, this is where we split up. Remember, you have about a hour once you get to your destination. You will use a half hour walking there and another half hour coming back here." Flynn stated.

"Be careful." Lucy looked at Rufus. She had no idea what Flynn had planned and could only trust him at this moment.

"You too." Rufus stated, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We will get though this. I promise." he said softly.

Lucy nodded her head. In manner of hours, her life would be gone. Everything she ever worked for, wiped out. Everything she ever did gone. Everyone she ever loved would never know her. It's better this way, she kept telling herself. No Rittenhouse, her family and friends would be safe. She would be safe. Wyatt would be alive again and safe.

"Come on." Denise said softly, "Let's get Amy back."

Lucy smiled and nodded. All she wanted since the first mission was to get Amy back, and now that she finally was going to do it, Amy would never know her. She didn't know if she would ever have the chance to see Amy or her mother again.

"So exactly what are we doing?" Rufus asked Flynn as they walked to the theater.

"I have enough C4 to take down that whole theater, twice, along with a remote detonator." Flynn grinned, "In case anyone asked questions, we have maintenance ID's," Flynn passed Rufus a badge, "put that on."

"Gee, thanks...but blowing up the theater, won't that bring attention?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, to the building blowing up. We will have ten minutes from the time I hit the detonator. We will be halfway back to the stadium by then. We won't be in the area and everyone will be focused on the building blowing up at first. They won't think right away of who or why."

"And you want me to wire the explosives." Rufus muttered.

"Well, you are the tech wiz here, the math genius," Flynn grinned, "I figured you could do it a hell of a lot faster then I could. "

"Yeah, I should be able to get it no problem. Are we sure no one will be in this building other then Rittenhouse members?" Rufus asked, a part of him feeling regret for all the lives that were about to be taken.

"No one. Rittenhouse is very secretive. They wouldn't allow anyone who wasn't key Rittenhouse members to be in the building during a meeting."

"Let's do it then." Rufus picked up pace as they neared the theater. At least without Rittenhouse he wouldn't have worry about anyone else threatening his family.

 **I I I**

"I can't imagination what you are going though, Lucy." Denise said softly.

"Maybe this is my purpose in life. To do this one act to help all of those harmed by Rittenhouse." Lucy stated.

"Well, at least doing things this way, we shouldn't effect America history too badly. I mean, all the historic figures have already lived and done their thing, so only history that would change is anything that happened between 1979 and 2017." Denise mused.

"Um...that's A LOT!" Lucy said, "We got better safer cars and plans, we got microwave ovens and almost every house hold got washer and dryers, we got cell phones, smart phones, computers, tablets, internet, GPS, we fought a few wars, business grew which improved our stock market which in turn helped grow our economy, the presidents we've had and the bills they've signed..."

"Okay okay, I get your point. A lot could still change." Denise sighed.

"Here we are." Lucy was excited as she viewed the University of California, the place her mom met Henry Wallace.

"So who are we looking for?" Denise asked.

Lucy fished out a photo she had taken from her album, "This is my mom." she stated, "Since our first mission, no photos of my dad exist with us, but he was tall, dark brown hair and brown eyes, just a medium build." Lucy stated, "Mom said they met in front of the fountain."

"There it is." Denise pointed to a Greek themed fountain that appeared to be of some Greek God.

Lucy scanned the area and gasped, "Oh my God. I don't believe it."

"What? What's the matter?"

"That is Ben Cahill! What the hell is he doing here?" She cried, seeing the man leaning against the fountain.

"And there's my mom...he's looking at her. Oh no...no no no." Lucy began to panic.

"Lucy, calm down." Denise tried to reason.

"No...that bastard killed Wyatt, almost killed Rufus and Jiya and has done nothing but be a menace to my family and friends...he is going to die today." Lucy pulled a gun from her pocketbook.

"LUCY! What are you doing!" Denise gasped, "No, we can't..."

"Benjamin Cahill!" Lucy called.

He turned, looking in her direction.

"You may not know it yet, but you killed someone who I loved very much. You have done nothing but evil to my family and friends. For that...you will pay." Lucy pulled the trigger once..the bullet hitting his chest. Cahill doubled over and Lucy fired three more shots, all three hitting the midsection or chest area.

"Lucy, we've got to go NOW!"

Denise was already pulling her along as people came from everywhere surrounding the shot man.

"But my mom, she's got to meet Henry."

"Too late for that now. We have to leave it in fate's hands." Denise gasped as they ran along a small path heading back towards the Stadium. Thankfully, it didn't appear anyone was following them.

"I didn't get Amy back..." Lucy sobbed as they slowed to a jog, approaching the stadium.

 **I I I**

"What was that? Sounded like gun fire!" Rufus jumped at the shots fired. They were in the distance, but not too far away. Maybe a mile.

"Yeah, four shots from the UC area." Flynn stated, a little concerned.

"God, Lucy and Denise!"

"Just hurry up and finish this. If they aren't at the Stadium we'll go looking." Flynn muttered.

"Alright, done." Rufus finished the last wire on a handful of C4.

"HEY! Who are you?"

Flynn spun around and fired his gun, dropping the man instantly.

"Dang it, Flynn!" Rufus yelled.

"We don't know who he was and we can't risk getting caught. I had to. Move. That will draw attention."

"No shit." Rufus muttered as the two hurried out of the building.

Police and several other men were running into the theater.

Flynn hit the button as they hurried down the sidewalk that lead to the Stadium.

"We can't hit that button now. We can't blow up the building with all those innocent people." Rufus stated.

"Too late, I already hit the button. We have about nine minutes."

"God...Flynn you promise!" Rufus was mad. Here they were again, more innocent people dying.

"I didn't PLAN on anyone catching us!" Flynn barked, "I didn't PLAN on gunfire coming from anywhere else, drawing attention."

"You never PLAN do you!" Rufus snapped back.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the sky was filled with smoke and a bright orange flash.

Screams filled the air, followed by sirens and people running in every direction.

Denise and Lucy hit the ground, startled by the blast. From where they were, they could see the flames, smoke, and debris cloud.

"Oh God..." Denise whispered.

"Flynn." Lucy muttered, "Did he not consider how many innocent people could be killed or injured by a blast like that!"

"The theater blew up! Oh my God, it just blew up!" A girl was crying running towards the explosion.

Several more ran for the safely of the stadium while others screamed to get away from it, for it might blow up too.

Sirens filled the air.

"There they are!" Denise spotted Flynn and Rufus running towards them. Rufus looked pissed.

"Go, go go." Flynn barked.

The four hurried towards the Preserve, thankful they could escape this time and this place, while they wondered what was waiting for them back home.

"What were those shots?" Rufus asked as they neared where the mother ship was parked.

"I killed Cahill. He was there, where Henry should have been. He was looking at my mother...I shot him. I never got the chance to find Henry and make sure he met my mother. Amy will never get to be back." Lucy felt the tears stinging her eyes, "But I couldn't let that bastard live."

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay. We'll figure something out." Rufus tried to comfort her.

Flynn suddenly hit his brakes. There were three men with backpacks who looked as if they were hiking the preserve. They were now standing directly in front of the lifeboat, staring at it.

"It's a dang UFO man!" one gasped.

"I thought I saw a gray alien over there!" the other one pointed.

Flynn shook his head firing two shots, dropping the men instantly.

"Sorry. I didn't have a choice!" He muttered at the looks he got from his three companions. "Get in."

The four hurriedly loaded into the time machine as Rufus got set up to return to whatever awaited them in 2017.

 **If you have a moment, please leave a review and let me know what you are thinking of the story so far! Thank you!**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, Brain Corporation does exist and they do basically what is talked about in this chapter.**

Once the mother ship stopped spinning, Flynn cautiously opened the door, unsure of exactly what they would find. It was daylight now, but there didn't seem to be anyone around. A strong wind blew over the water causing a high surf. The trees rustled with the wind. Flynn spotted a few surfers out on the water by the beach, but no one that would be close enough to see the mother ship in the tree lines, surrounded by jagged rocks.

"Clear." Flynn finally said, leaving the lifeboat, followed by Lucy, Denise and Rufus.

Flynn immanently had his phone out, listening to the ringing, praying that someone would pick up.

"Hello?" A voice answered. She sounded a little different then he remembered, but it was music to Flynn's ears.

"Hey honey, it's me, you know, Garcia?"

The woman laughed, "Don't be silly! I know who you are. Are you done with your mission? Iris and I miss you! She keeps asking about her daddy."

Flynn smiled, tears streaming down his face, "I'll be home soon baby. I'll be home real soon. I love you Lorena. I love you and Iris both, so very much, more then you ever could know."

"I know darling. We love you too. See you soon." She blew him a kiss though the phone.

Flynn was crying as he ended the call, "That blasted time machine is all yours. I don't ever want to see it again. My family is back. That's all that matters to me. If I were you, I would destroy that damn thing!"

"I just might do that." Rufus nodded.

"We can't just leave it here, we have to take it SOMEWHERE." Lucy stated.

"Why don't you three take it back to Oakland warehouse for now. I'll drive back that way. If it's still empty leave it there for the time being. We'll discuss the best option for it when I get there." Denise suggested.

"And if it's not empty?" Rufus asked 

"Get the heck out of dodge and then call me and let me know what is going on." she looked at them with raised eyebrows, "We have to tread carefully until we figure out what has changed in history. No one other then us remembers how things used to be."

The three nodded. "Let's get going then. Quicker I can get there quicker I can see my girls." Flynn was already getting back in the mother ship.

"Off we go." Rufus sighed, helping Lucy strap in before traveling to Oakland Warehouse.

Once they landed, Flynn was first out with gun raised. He scanned the warehouse. Still empty and dark, abandoned. "We're good." he called.

The three exited the lifeboat for what they hoped to be the last time.

"Good working with you. You too Lucy. You won't be seeing anything else of me." Flynn nodded.

"You can keep in touch, you know, friends." Lucy offered, "If you ever need anything, other then destroying American history, give me a call. I don't know who I will be or where I will be, but call me. I'd love to meet your family.

Flynn smiled brightly, "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." he nodded, "Sure, we can have a cook out or something one weekend. You, Rufus, Denise...you guys all come over."

Lucy nodded as did Rufus, "Stay in touch, Man. I wish you the best." Rufus shook his hand and Flynn hurried out the door, eager to see his family again.

 **I I I**

Rufus pulled out his phone and dialed Jiya's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Jiya...we made it. We're back." Rufus grinned.

"Um, who is this?" she asked.

Rufus' heart broke, "It's me, Rufus..."

"Rufus? Rufus Carlin?" she asked, excited.

"Yeah...last time I checked...You do remember me, right?" Rufus' heart beat faster now.

"Um yeah, from like ten years ago! You went off to Yale and I went to Stanford. We were going to keep in touch, but I guess life got in the way. It's been over ten years since I heard anything from you. How did you get this number?" she asked.

"Um...well...you still work at Mason?" Rufus asked trying to change the subject.

"Mason? I don't know what you're talking about. I never heard of Mason. I am working with a team at Brain Corporation over in Carmel Valley. We create human like brains for robots." Jiya smiled, "We actually have a robot that can go to the store, go shopping, and stand in line at the check out."

"Cool...Um, well I had been working at Mason. We were working with a time machine. I thought...I don't know, I thought you had been there once." Rufus sighed.

"Time machine? As in traveling to the future? No way!" Jiya gasped.

"More like to the past." Rufus stated.

"Past? Why would you want to go to the past. We've already been there. The future would be cool, to see what awaits us down the road...anyway...time travel...it's real huh?" Jiya asked.

"Yeah, it's real." Rufus chuckled a little, "I don't want to know what awaits me, I just want to keep things from changing in the present. Long story. Anyway, I don't think we're working on that anymore."

"Ah, that's too bad. Time Travel might have been cool." Jiya shrugged, "Well it's good to hear from you after ten years. Don't be such a stranger! I've missed us."

"Us?" Rufus asked.

"Um, yeah. We were the hottest thing going in high school. Everyone thought we'd be married by first year of college! Truth be told I was even planning our wedding." she laughed, "I was naive back then. I still believed in fairy tales."

"Jiya...I have never stopped loving you. What do you say we do dinner tonight? Just for old times sake. See where things go?" Rufus was filled with fear, afraid she was going to say she was married or no longer interested. The dead silence on the other end caused his heart to race faster.

Finally Jiya responded, "Yeah, sure, we can do dinner. Time and place?"

"Moe's at 6?" Rufus asked.

"Um...I am not familiar with any Moe's..." Jiya frowned.

"Okay, you pick. I can't think of a name right now." Rufus sighed.

"How about Shadracks down by the wharf?" Jiya asked.

"Um, yeah. That's in San Francisco right?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, you silly!" Jiya laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you there at 6." Rufus smiled, ending the call, he looked at Lucy shaking his head.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I guess Moe's isn't there anymore or Jiya doesn't remember it. That used to be her favorite place. She never heard of Mason but she builds brains for robots." Rufus laughed a little, "She hadn't seen me in over ten years. We dated in school and lost touch during college."

"Well, at least you two are back together now." Lucy smiled, looking down at her phone, "I tried to use mine but it doesn't work. I wanted to call Wyatt and see if anyone was there."

Rufus handed her his phone with a sympathetic smile.

Lucy's hands shook as she tapped Wyatt's name and heard the phone ringing.

"What you want?" a slurred voice asked.

"Wyatt? Wyatt Logan?" she asked. He sounded drunk.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Um...this is Lucy." she stated, knowing it was worthless.

"Lucy who? I don't know any Lucy." he muttered.

"I am a friend of Jessica's." she stated.

"Jessica? Lady you must have the wrong number. I don't know any Jessica either." Wyatt was getting aggravated now.

"I meant your wife..." Lucy frowned.

"Lady I am not married and I have one hell of a hangover so if there would be nothing else..."

"Sorry I must have the wrong number." Lucy sighed, ending the call.

"What's going on?" Rufus asked.

"Wyatt is drunk, not the happy friendly funny man I used to know. More like a shell of the guy who I first met at Mason. Apparently he's not married and never knew Jessica."

"Let me see the phone." Rufus took his phone back and opened Chrome typing in Jessica Logan.

No Results Foundation

"Well, I am not seeing anything where she was killed, but I don't know what her maiden name was. I have no way of seeing if she's still alive or ever existed. I don't know."

"Wyatt has his life back, but what kind of life is it? It didn't sound like the happy one he once had." Lucy said sadly.

"Fate has a way of working things out, Lucy." Rufus tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, that was before we went and messed with fate. Now look where it got us."

"Well it got us Wyatt back, Flynn got his family back. At least Jiya still knows who I am and agreed to dinner. I just get the pleasure of falling in love with her all over again." Rufus grinned.

"And where do I go from here? Where do you go? Is there no more Mason?" Lucy asked, tears starting to brim in her eyes.

"Hold on." Rufus dialed a new number on his phone.

"Hello?" A lady's voice answered.

"Mom? Hey mom. How are you?"

"Rufus! Good to hear from you. You have been so hard at work at that Mason place, we never see you anymore! David won his game last week, he can't wait to tell you. When will you get to come home?"

"I should be there shortly, mom." he smiled, "just calling to check in with you."

"Well it's good to hear from you. Hurry home, I'll have a good home cooked meal waiting for you." she promised.

"Mom, I have a friend from work. She has lost everything and has no family. She has no one and no place to go. I can't go into details, but...can she use our spare bedroom for a while?" Rufus asked.

"Why of course she can! Bring her on over. I'll have her a place set at the dinner table!"

"Thanks mom." Rufus smiled.

He hanged up and looked at Lucy with a smile, "Welcome to the family."

 **I I I**

"Iris? Lorena? I am home!" Flynn called, a bit surprised Iris didn't run out in the yard to meet him like normal. Lorena wasn't at the door to greet him with a hug and kiss, like she used to.

"Girls?" Flynn called frowning. He had talked to Lorena. She said Iris missed her daddy. They were here. Where did they go?

"Hello Flynn..." A woman's voice drew out as she stepped from behind a door way, gun trained on him.

"C...Carolyn? What...what are you doing here?" Flynn stared at the woman he knew as Lucy's mother only from pictures Lucy had sketched in her journal. The journal talked about Lucy's mother being involved in anything.

"You really don't think bombing a building would kill Rittenhouse, did you?"

"How did you know?" Flynn glared at her, "What have you done with my family?"

"I killed them...or at least I will. Once they watch you die." She purred from her lips, a cold stare in her eyes. "The Hearst Theater is bombed the same day one of our members is shot to death a mile away. You really don't think we knew it was a calculated hit?"

"You shouldn't know anything is different. If you aren't in the time when changes takes place, then you don't know anything changed. This doesn't make sense, how do you know we changed anything in 2017 by going back?"

"When Mason seen the mother ship leave and couldn't get a hold of Rufus or Agent Christopher they knew something was up. So did Ben. He called me and I told him how strange Lucy was acting. We got Emma involved and we took the lifeboat back to 1979. We had planned on stopping you, but we arrived just as the explosion happened."

"You're saying Emma works for you? How did you go back, you can't visit a time you already exist in."

Carolyn laughed, "Not only does Emma work for us, she is a part of us. Like I told you, Rittenhouse will never end. You really think ALL Rittenhouse members are ever in one place at one time? Sure, you put a dent in us, but we are like the government, we always have a few designated survivors." she glared, "And that little detail about not being in the same time..." she shrugged, "It's just a suggestion, really. I knew I was at college that day because I met Ben then. I knew I couldn't go to the college. Besides, I stayed with the ship, Emma was going to do the dirty work."

"So what are you gonna do now? Kill me?" Flynn asked, raising his hands.

Carolyn leveled her gun at him, "Yes, with you dead and your family out of the way, we still have both time machines and Mason Industries is still trying to figure out how to get one built." she laughed.

"We're not dead yet..." a voice came from behind Carolyn before someone knocked her to the ground. Carolyn's gun flew from her hand and Flynn grabbed it up quickly pointing it at Carolyn.

Lorena was laying on top of Carolyn, her hands tied behind her back, a large gash bleeding on her head, but alive.

"Iris, where is Iris?" Flynn asked.

"She's tied up in the bedroom. She's okay, just terrified." Lorena whispered.

Carolyn struggled under Lorena and Flynn pointed the gun, then thought better of it. There had been enough killing, and he couldn't kill someone in front of his wife.

He helped pin Carolyn down, using his belt to tie her wrist tightly behind her back. Next, he quickly removed the duck tape holding his wife's hands and pulled her into a long deep kiss. "Go get Iris and the duck tape. I am calling the police." Flynn told her, dialing 911 while keeping his gun trained on Carolyn.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I am working on this story as well as "This War That We Are In" once more. I had a lot of family issues to deal with and had no time to write. I hope everyone will continue to enjoy reading this. I have not forgotten about it, and promise to update more as soon as I can! Thank you for sticking with me.**

Lucy and Rufus heard a car engine outside, Rufus cautiously peeked though the door, "It's Denise." he breathed a sigh of relief.

She ducked inside, clearly upset.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of my family. I've tried house phone and cell phone and nothing." she was clearly trying to hold back her tears, "I told you I felt bad for your mother before, having a child and not remembering her...I think it's worse to have had a family and remember them but they are gone."

"Denise, we don't know they are gone yet." Lucy said softly, "Maybe they are just busy. Go home and look for them. Look for photos. If you find photos of them in your house, then they are okay. They're here."

Denise nodded, "Any problems here?" she asked.

"No," Rufus said, "Seems to still be the empty warehouse we left. Lucy is coming home to stay with me."

"What changed?" Denise asked.

"Wyatt seems to be drunk, there's no Jessica, we don't know what happened to her." Lucy said sadly, "We got him back, but he sounded like just a shell of himself."

"Jiya remembered me from ten years ago. We sorta have a date tonight. She never heard of Mason and hasn't seen me in ten years." Rufus added.

"What about Mason?" Denise asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Lucy sighed, "We also haven't discovered what has changed history wise. We were worried about our families and loved ones first."

"Understood." Denise nodded, "Let's all go home and get something to eat, rest up and we will meet back here first thing tomorrow morning."

"We will do some research and see what has changed from what we remember." Lucy offered.

"I'll do the same." Denise nodded, "Lucy, I also will see what I can do about getting you put into the system. I'll have to call in some favors if I am still at Homeland."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled softly.

 **I I I**

Denise Christopher pulled into her driveway, to find two strange cars parked there. The outside looked different, as if it was a different house, but she was sure this was the house, the same house she had been coming home to for the last fifteen years.

"Hello! Can I help you?" a man walked outside followed by a woman and two small children.

"Um...no. I guess I got the wrong house. I am sorry." Denise backed out of the driveway and drove to a parking lot of a local restaurant. She pulled out her pocketbook to look at her drivers license, then realized that they wouldn't have changed. She took that with her. Finally, she went to the glove department and pulled out the registration for her car.

Denise Christopher

4567 Glen View Acres Drive

Apt 24

San Francisco, CA

'I live an apartment? What about my family?' She wondered.

She typed in the address into her GPS and followed the directions, parking in a space that had 24 wrote on it. She scanned the buildings, noticing that it was a two story building. Everything on the lower level was 1, so she took an elevator up to the second story, where she followed a hallway until she reached 24. Denise looked at her key ring. She had one for her car and two others. She tried the first one, the door opened.

"Hello?" she called stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

There was no answer. Denise carefully walked into what appeared to be the living room area. She didn't recognize any of the furniture. There were no photos, although there was a few certificates hanging on the wall with her name on them. They were related to her college and her job at Homeland Security.

"Well, looks like I still have my job," she stated sadly, "But my family is gone."

Denise walked though the living room to the kitchen. There was a small table set up there. Dishes and glasses in the cupboards, some fruit on the counter, the fridge was light, but had enough in there for one person. She walked down a small hallway that lead out of the living room. There was one bedroom there and a small bath. The closet had a few basic suite outfits.

Denise sank down on the edge of the full bed and buried her head in her hands and cried. Whatever they had done in 1979 had taken away her family. There was no trace of them, it appeared she led a lonely life.

After a few moments, she opened her lap top and typed in the names of her family. Anna Cummings – search results appeared with a face book page for her. Denise clicked on it and scrolled though the page. It appeared Anna was married to a man and living in Ohio with three kids.

Next, Denise typed in the names of her two kids before they were adopted. Justin Morgan – she found no results for him. If he was adopted his records would be hidden and the family probably changed his name. She tried for Marie Summons and found the same. No results. She didn't know if the kids existed or if they still were awaiting for adoption or if they were happy in another home. She probably would never know.

 **I I I**

"I can't believe even my car is vanished," Lucy muttered as she followed Rufus to his car.

"We'll stop by the store and you can get yourself some cloths and things." he stated, "Tomorrow we'll see about getting you a car."

"I can't just go buy a car!" Lucy said, getting in the passengers seat, "I will have to insure it and the insurance company will run my license, which, technically does not exist! No insurance, no tags. No tags, no can drive."

Rufus shook his head, pulling out of the parking lot, "Okay, so we'll buy cloths tonight and tomorrow I will give you my old car. It runs good, I just don't drive it much since I got a new one. I am kinda attached to it, so I can't sell it. It will be good to have it driven a while."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled softly, "Say, can I have your phone for one more call?"

"Yeah, sure." Rufus motioned at his phone sitting in the cup holder charging.

"Thanks. I want to call home...or what used to be home. I just want to see if Amy answers and see how my mom is." Lucy dialed the familiar number and listened to it ringing.

"Hello, you have reached Carol Preston. I am sorry, I am not able to take your call right now. Leave a message and I will get back with you shortly."

Lucy hanged up with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Rufus asked.

"It was my mom's voice on the answering machine. No mention of Amy. I failed at bringing Amy back."

"Maybe Amy just doesn't live there anymore. Maybe she's got her own place."

"Maybe." Lucy shrugged.

Rufus pulled into a Belk's parking lot, "Is this good to get a few outfits at?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be quick, I promise." Lucy shot him a small smile. Normally, if she went shopping for cloths, it would be a all day event. Now though, now, she just needed something to get by with.

 **I I I**

Wyatt swallowed the last of the whiskey and tossed the bottle on the floor along with the other whiskey bottles and beer cans. Getting up from the sofa he started into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge but stumbled and tripped over his feet before falling back on the sofa. He laid there fighting the sleep. He hated sleep anymore. Sleep meant nightmares, nightmares of the war and the SEAL team he left behind.

Groaning Wyatt tried to get up again, only to stumble and crash onto the floor. He laid there allowing the blackness to take over. If he passed out drunk, then maybe, just maybe the nightmares wouldn't come back and haunt him. He never felt so worthless and hopeless in his life. He failed his team, they got killed because he led them into danger and was unable to save them.

He should be out there looking for a job, he should straighten himself out and return to Pennington and receive another post, before he found himself dishonorably discharged. Slowly, sleep over took him.

" _Wyatt, I love you. I always will love you. I will find you again one day. Don't do this to yourself. I need you. We are meant to be. Stay strong for me and we will be together again." a woman whispered to him, her dark brown hair long and flowing, her eyes a deep dark brown, her face was pale, small, beautiful. She looked so familiar, felt as if he knew her, but he had never seen her before. Her voice was soft and peaceful. She brought him peaceful sleep for the first time in months._

 **I I I**

Flynn tried to call Lucy, but the phone was disconnected. He didn't know where else to go. The police had arrested Carol, but he still knew he wasn't safe at home. His family wasn't safe. He couldn't go to Mason, he didn't know what awaited him there. He figured Agent Christopher would be his best chance, so he pulled over at a local gas station and dialed her number.

"Denise." she answered.

"It's Flynn. Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You sound depressed? Is everything okay? Are you still with Homeland?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, I am still Homeland, but things aren't okay. My family is gone. My partner is married to a man in Ohio, and I don't know what became of my kids. I don't have my house anymore, I have an apartment and I live alone there. So no, not okay. What do you need, Flynn?"

"Carol Preston was at my house when I got home. She's in police custody now. She tried to kill my family and I. She stated that Emma is working with Rittenhouse and Emma took the lifeboat from Mason and followed us, but arrived too late. Carol IS Rittenhouse. When we took down the members, they had designated survivors like the government does. Rittenhouse is still going strong today, but I at least got my family back. We won't be safe though. Not as long as Rittenhouse knows about us. Neither will Lucy. Carol and Emma know about Lucy, me, my family, and everything we have done. Who knows who all they will tell in Rittenhouse."

"Do you have a place to go?" Denise asked, rubbing her forehead. The nightmare continues.

"No." Flynn sighed.

Denise gave him the address to her apartment, "It's one bedroom, but I can get a cot or something for your little girl and you guys can have the bedroom. I'll sleep on the sofa for a few nights, at least until we figure out what is going on here. Once I figure out what my position is in Homeland Security I will get a car parked at your house and have round the clock protection on your family.

"Thank you." Flynn stated, "I know we aren't on the same page, or at least didn't start out that way. I have my family back and that's all I care about, but I will help you in anyway I can to bring down Rittenhouse."

"I appreciate it. It is getting late, though. Get your family here and settled and tomorrow we will start finding out what has changed and what roles everyone has in this time line."

 **I I I**

"I hate to drop you off and run, but I've got to get ready for my date with Jiya. I don't want to mess things up. She's probably already mad at me about not speaking to her for ten years."

"Yeah, I would be pretty upset too." Lucy smiled softly, "Don't worry about it. I am sure your mom and I will get along great."

"She is a sweet lady. She's the only person I know that truly has a heart of gold. She never meets a stranger and finds the good in everyone. I bet she probably would even find some good in Rittenhouse." Rufus laughed.

"That would be pretty hard." Lucy stated as Rufus led her into the house.

"Hey mom..." he called out.

"In the kitchen dear, come on in." she called.

"This way." Rufus lead Lucy though the living room, then dining room into the kitchen.

"Mom, this is Lucy. Lucy, my mom, Annette."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Same here dear. Rufus, why don't you show her to the guest bedroom, show her where the bath is and give her a quick tour around the house. I will have dinner ready here in just a few."

"Okay mom, but I won't be here for dinner. I am meeting a old college friend tonight."

"Alright sweetie, no problem. Take care of yourself. Lucy and I will do just fine."

"Hey Rufus," David peeked his head out of his room, "You coming to my school tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow, other then Saturday?" Rufus asked with a grin. "Prep Rally...kinda like a party because we won the game last week. Also they're having a bake sale to try and raise money for new uniforms."

"Sure, I'll be there." Rufus grinned, "This is my friend Lucy, she'll be staying with us for a little bit. Lucy, this is my little bro, David."

"Hey Lucy, Whats up." David lifted his hand for a high five.

"Not much. Nice to meet you." she smiled, returning his high five.

"Yeah." David nodded, then closed the door to his room to return to his newest video game.

"He's not much for words," Rufus shrugged.

"It's okay." Lucy stated, "He's a teenager. I was too once."

"Yeah, same here." Rufus agreed, stopping in front of a door. "This here is the guest room. There's a TV in there, you can put your stuff in the closet and dresser, make yourself at home."

Lucy dropped off her Belk's bags on the bed, then Rufus led her down the hall, "Here's the other bath. You should find just about everything you need in there. If you need anything just yell."

"Okay, thanks." Lucy nodded, feeling a bit awarkward about this whole situations. She had never been in a position that she had to depend on someone other then her mom for a place to stay. Before she knew what was happening, she started crying.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Rufus pulled her into a hug, "What' you crying about."

"I don't know." Lucy shook her head, "I am just so stressed."

"It will be okay. You have me and my mom. You have Agent Christopher. We will help you though this. We'll even help Wyatt. Maybe we can get him back on at Mason, give him something to do, you know?"

Lucy nodded, drying her eyes.

"Mom's room and my room are upstairs, along with two more baths, so you'll just be sharing this one with David." Rufus stated, "and he's not in there much." he rolled his eyes, causing Lucy to laugh a little.

"I am gonna go get ready to meet with Jiya. Get cleaned up or whatever you need to do, mom will call you when dinner's ready. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Lucy whispered, "Thank you."

"Any time." Rufus patted her back and headed into the kitchen to let his mom know Lucy was getting ready, and give her a heads up on her emotional state.

 **I I I**

Jiya was already at the restaurant when Rufus arrived, with a dozen roses.

"Hey, didn't mean to keep you waiting." he smiled, handing her the flowers.

"Wow, thank you." Jiya took the flowers, "They're beautiful. I've been waiting ten years for this...I don't think a few more minutes mattered." she smiled.

Rufus laughed with her, pulling the chair out. He wished he could tell her it was only a day for him, but he didn't want to scare her off, if this was their first meeting in ten years.

"Well, um, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good...busy." she mused.

"You like your job? I mean, making robot brains, that sounds exciting!"

"It was..." she mused, "I guess it still is, but...I don't know, it's like we're at a dead end right now. Nothing new, exciting..."

"Ah, yeah, I know what you mean."

"Really? You said you were working on a time machine. I can't even imagination! Did it work? Did you guys actually travel in it?"

"Well, it's really kinda top secret stuff, but yeah, we went on a few missions." Rufus smiled.

"That is just, wow, amazing!" Jiya stated.

Rufus laughed softly, "It was, but sometimes it's not worth the cost."

"Expensive technology, huh?"

"More ways then one. You know the Butterfly Effect? It's true. One little change in the past can have profound effects on the future. And the thing is, people who are traveling in the past when that change takes place, they remember how things were...but the people who are living in the present when the change takes place, well, they never know any thing changed and they just know the way things are now."

"That is...just...mind blowing."

"Yeah..you could say that." Rufus shrugged, "So, enough about this mind blowing stuff...I feel like I already know all there is about you, but...let's hear it."

"Can I get you two something to drink?" a waiter approached their table.

"Tea." Jiya ordered.

"a coke." Rufus nodded.

"Well, I still love Star Wars...you remember us spending all day on the sofa watching all those movies?" she laughed.

"Yeah," Rufus smiled.

"So, what about you? What has changed with you in the last ten years?"

Rufus shrugged, "Nothing much. I am still a geek. I love messing with computers and programming."

"Yeah, we had that in common, along with so much more. I often wonder why you never contacted me again. I really missed you." Jiya said sadly.

"I was stupid." Rufus stated, "I got caught up in my school and then got caught up at Mason. I spend all my time working anymore."

"So, it wasn't another girl?" Jiya asked hopeful.

"What? No! As a matter of fact, this is the first date I've been on since we last saw each other." Rufus smiled, it wasn't a complete lie.

"You're telling me you haven't dated anyone in ten years?" Jiya was shocked, and honored.

The waiter returned to take their order.

"I'll have the All American Burger and Fries." Rufus stated.

"Um, I'll have the grilled Chicken sandwich with fries." Jiya smiled, then turned back to Rufus, "So, you're telling me you haven't dated anyone since we dated?"

"No, I haven't dated anyone else since we dated. I never stopped loving you." Rufus said softly.

Jiya jumped from the seat and threw herself into Rufus in a big bear hug, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

Rufus laughed, wondering if she would be mad that he fringed the truth a little, "I'd like to pick up where we left off. I...don't want to lose you." he stated.

"I'd love to." She smiled, "Hey, I know you said you weren't working on the time machine project anymore, but if you ever do again...do you think you could get me on the team?"

"I could try." Rufus grinned, then was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "Excuse me, I have to take this." he accepted the call.

"What's up Denise?" he asked, seeing her name on the caller ID.

"Flynn and his family just came to my house. Lucy's mother tried to kill them. She's a part of Rittenhouse. Emma is working with them too. They took the lifeboat to 1979 with the intent of stopping us, but arrived too late. They probably didn't return to Mason with it."

"So the only time machine we have is in that Oakland Warehouse." Rufus muttered.

"Exactly. And it might not be long before Rittenhouse figures out our hiding spot. What is your position with Mason?"

"I haven't been there yet, but my mom mentioned I worked there. I'll call Conner and see what's going on. I feel I can be honest with him."

"Keep me updated. I am currently working on Lucy's situation. I am calling in a few favors. I believe we can get her back in the system as 'Witness Protection', but we'll keep her name the same. She's been though enough changes already, she doesn't need to deal with a new name too."

"Agreed, she has been rather...emotional lately. She broke down crying when I showed her the guest room and couldn't tell me why. I never knew her to be so emotionally...unstable." Rufus stated.

"It might have something to do with her being erased from history. I don't know how these things work, but it might have caused some kind of imbalance." Agent Christopher stated.

"Yeah, I'll check on her when I get home." Rufus stated, "But first, I've got to get that time machine."

Jiya's face lit up at the word time machine as Rufus said his good-bye's to Denise.

"You guys working on the time machine project again?"

"Yeah, kinda. Listen, how do you feel about taking our food to go? I've got something to show you." Rufus grinned.

"You bet!" Jiya grinned, "What are we waiting for!"

Rufus laughed at her and was eager to see what her reaction would be, as well as what Mason's reaction would be, "Okay, tell our waiter to make it to go and give me the check. I've got one more call to make."

He dialed Conner Mason's number. This was going to be one interesting call.

"Rufus? What's up?" Mason answered.

"Do we still have the command center?" Rufus asked.

"Um, command center?" Mason asked.

"You know, the large room with all the computers in it."

"Yeah, the same place where you have been working on the possibilities of time travel? Same place where you drew up plans for the first time machine?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, about that...do we have a time machine?"

"Rufus, are you okay? Of course we don't have a time machine. We haven't secured the funding to experiment with building one yet! We can't even get our prototype started. It would take a miracle to get the funding we need. Seems as if our government doesn't believe time travel is possible."

"Mason, I can't explain, but I need you to get to Mason Industries NOW and secure any papers that might be loose."

"Do what? Why? Rufus are you drunk?" Conner rolled his eyes.

"No, I am telling you, this is very very important. I need you at Mason Industries NOW. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Rufus, it's late, I had a hard day, I am getting ready for bed, we will settle this in the morning."

"What if I told you I would bring you a time machine and land it in middle of the command center in thirty minutes, and it's ours."

"Rufus, if this is some sort of prank..." Conner warned.

"It's not. Trust me on this one. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Alright..." Mason sighed, tossing his dinner dish in the dishwasher and picking up his car keys.

 **TBC**

 **Please remember to review if you have a few moments. I love to know**

 **what you guys are thinking about the story so far.**

 **A few of you have picked up on the clues...Lucy will be faced with a rather emotional situation here in the next few chapters. ;)**


End file.
